Need You Now
by Misguided Choices
Summary: When your terrifed and tired of running from your nightmares, when all you need is to hear their voice, it's soothing like nothing else..." -Will


DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS. If I did, Jenny and Gibbs would have killed Vance (even though he's starting to grow on me), Tiva would have happened and so would McAbby. I don't own the rights to Need You Now either.

A/N: This song is called Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. Very good song. You should listen to it as you read. :)  
Read and Review please!

Special thanks to: Will and EO-6313-4015 (Your name is so long to type!! =p)

**Need You Now**

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I lost all control_

_And I need you now_

_And I dont know how I can do without_

_I just need you now...._

The moonlight gleamed through her window, and she stared out at the stars. Ziva had been in bed for awhile, but hadn't been able to sleep. This had occured frequently, since her return from Africa. With the night, it brought back the memories of hardship and darkness. She didn't want to go back to where she was, and she knew that in the dark, the memories had ways of creeping back. Ziva sighed, staring up at her ceiling. Knowing that sleep was useless, she got out of bed and headed into her crowded living room. Boxes with labels for rooms in her new apartment settled around each other. She hadn't had much time to unpack, and she figured now would be a good time to start.

Ziva quickly moved through her apartment, opening and emptying box after box. As she turned with an empty box, she hit another and the contents fell onto the floor. She knelt down, and picked them up, stopping at one thing. She sat down, leaning against her couch as she opened the photo album Abby had given her. Flipping open the book, Ziva began to look at all the pictures. There were pictures of the entire team: Ducky and Gibbs, Tim and Abby, Jenny and Gibbs. Page after page brought back happier memories from her past. Ziva finally came to one of her favorite photos.

It had been in the spring, when the team had the day off. Abby suggested that they had a "personal team building day". They had gone to Georgetown Park and had a small picnic. In the photo Tony held her, her back to his chest. Her hair was wild and her head was thrown back in laughter. Tony had a huge smile on his face, proud that he had successfully caught her off guard. Of course, after that she had punched him, but it was a good moment. Ziva closed the album and sighed, leaning her head back. Her eyes roamed to the coffee table where the phone lay. She looked at it and bit her lip. Should she call him?

Ziva took a deep breathe as she grabbed the phone and punched in his cell number. After two rings, she decided to hang up. She sat tapping her foot, debating on whether to call the house or not. Finally, her judgement got the best of her as she picked up the phone again. This time, she dialed his home number. She had an internal battle with herself as the phone rang; what if he was sleeping, or out, or with someone? Finally his machine picked up and Ziva placed the phone back on the coffee table. _You don't need him, _she thought to herself. _Just pull yourself together._

------

Across town, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo sat at one of his favorite bars-a bar that held happier memories. He took a sip of his beer, hoping that the alcohol would help to forget the past few months. He tried to forget Somalia, to forget her leaving, to forget killing Rivkin. He just wanted it to be back to normal; although, he was afraid that they could never reach that point. Tony had tried-even if it didn't seem like it, he did try. He would see if she was free, to go out to see a movie or get a drink. But something would always get in the way. Tony took another sip of his beer, then realized it was empty. He motioned for the bartender, and another beer was placed in front of him.

Cool air drifted into the bar as the door opened. A woman with dark hair and a man entered, laughing about something. Tony pulled out his phone and placed it on the bar, looking to see if he had any calls. With no luck, he shut it off and spun it on the counter. He sighed, remembering a happier time, a time when that was him and....Ziva. It had been a long case and they came to this exact bar. Gibbs had given them the weekend off, and they wanted to celebrate over the weekend. They had sat at the bar and talked about lost friends, thing's they would have done differently and family members who once held higher positions in their life, had left them alone.

He remembered how happy she was-how she smiled. How as a local band played she'd somehow convinced him to dance. Sure, the alcohol had played a part, but they still had fun. The night progressed into spending most of the weekend together, talking some more, watching his top 10 on his list of movies...things had been easier months ago.

Tony took a long sip from his beer, finishing it off. He looked at his phone, debating on if he should call her. They wouldn't be able to fix everything in one night, but at least they could start somewhere. He glanced above the bar at the clock, then scoffed at himself. She'd probably be sleeping. But...no. _Don't call her DiNozzo_, he thought to himself. _You know what will happen if you wake up a slumbering ninja._

Examining the almost empty bar he took a chance. He opened his phone, turned it on and found typed in her cell by heart. Straight to voicemail. He shut the phone, placed it in his pocket and stood-staggered up. He placed some money on the bar, waved to the bartender and left. He knew he had too many beers to drive, so decided to walk home. As a light snow fell on the ground, he headed home to the silence of his apartment.

-----

She had wasted enough time unpacking that Ziva decided she would try to get some sleep. She grabbed her home phone out of the cradle and typed in his home phone once more. It only rang once, and she hung up. She was trying to delay the nightmares-the darkness that she never wanted to feel again. She hesitated, debating on whether to place it back or bring it with her. She took a deep breathe, phone in hand and headed back to her bedroom. She placed the phone on the nightstand and climbed toward the center of her bed. Laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling, she tried to calm herself. She thought of all the memories from before...the incident. She closed her eyes, took a deep breathe, and prayed for a peaceful sleep.

-----

Meanwhile, DiNozzo stumbled through his door. He threw his jacket onto a chair and flopped down on the couch. He lay in silence, trying to arrange his thoughts. He closed his eyes and placed his hand over his eyes, regretting the idea to drink away his pain. Through his fingers, he glanced at his home phone. Maybe if he stared at it long enough, it would ring. And maybe, just maybe it would be her.

-----

As much as she hoped for a peaceful sleep, it never came. She awoke in a sweat, another nightmare plaguing her memory. She sat up, and ran a hand through her hair. She noticed how shaky they were and inhaled deeply, glancing around her room, trying to calm herself. As her eyes fell on her nightstand, she noticed that the phone was no longer there; instead it was clutched in her hand. She stared at it for a minute in amazement. Taking all the courage she could, she picked up the phone, dialed Tony's number and waited as it rang. She waited as it rang for a few more times. When it continued, she bit her lip and took the phone away from her ear. As she was about to hang up, she heard what she needed. His voice.


End file.
